Josh Nichols
Joshua "Josh" Lawrence Nichols (born October 10, 1989) is the main deuteragonist of Drake and Josh. Personality and Traits Josh's most common personality is his intellegence and willing to work being a straight A student, compared to Drake's laziness. However, he is also shown to be bad when it comes to social skills. He remarks to his brother Drake whenever he says something nonsensical. He is known to anounciate some of this words when he is angry. Josh is portrayed by Josh Peck as a teenager and Matthew Gumley as an eight-year-old. Josh's real mother died on 9/11, 4 years after Drake's dad died. Josh moved in with Drake when they were 15. He is obsessed with the The Oprah Winfrey Show and ran her over with his car by accident while he was going to the show for his birthday. Unlike Drake, he usually stresses over school a lot and uses his common sense. Despite his good character and good grades, Josh is prone to bad luck, especially with girls, but even though Drake is usually more successful with girls, Josh gets 22 dates in a week to win a bet from Drake in the episode "Who's Got Game". He often has a bad habit when a person tells him to take care of something, when Josh questionably objects, the person tells him more firmly. Josh has a job at the Premiere movie theater, where he gets an average number of customers. He loves his job and has had hopes of becoming assistant manager. His hobbies are playing video games, cooking, and performing magic tricks. He usually suffers expense from Drake's carefree behavior, but the brothers somehow complete each other. He also have a perfect attendance but while he skip school with Drake it came to an end by this seen in "The Affair". Family These are members of Josh's biological family. 'Grammy Nichols' Grammy is Walter's mother, and Josh's paternal grandmother. She loves Josh, but hates Drake in the episode "Grammy." She was nicer to Drake though after he gave her $200 back, that she had to spend to get him out of jail, because he went to a concert with fake tickets. Grammy also covers up for him, when he his about to tell his parents about going to the concert. 'Papa Nichols' Josh's great-grandfather, Walter's grandfather, and Grammy's father. 'Walter Nichols' Josh's father, who works as a weatherman. 'Catherine Nichols' Catherine is Grammy's sister, Walter's aunt, and Josh's great-aunt. Appearance He was always considered obese in Seasons 1 and 2, but suggestively lost a large amount of weight throughout the series which begun around Season 3 and ended around Season 4. He has black hair and is taller than his brother Drake, even though Drake is older than him. Trivia *Josh has a huge crush on Oprah Winfrey and also watch her talk show and allso was going to see the talk show live for his birthday, but he ran over Oprah by accident while she was about to do the show live seen in Josh Runs into Oprah. *Josh is the more mature than his stepbrother Drake. Category:Characters Category:Premiere Theater Employees Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Type B's Category:Teens